The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Leucanthemum commonly known as Shasta daisy, which is grown as an ornamental plant for use in the garden and landscape. The new cultivar is known botanically as Leucanthemum×superbum and will be referred to hereinafter by the cultivar name ‘Real Charmer’.
Leucanthemum is a genus within the family Asteraceae in which the commonly referred to “flower” is botanically the inflorescence which is comprised of outer showy ray florets surrounding smaller disc florets.
‘Real Charmer’ arose and was selected from an ongoing breeding program which is conducted by the inventors at the inventors' nursery in West Sussex, United Kingdom. The breeding program commenced in 2006 with the aim of developing new and improved commercial varieties of Leucanthemum. ‘Real Charmer’ is a seedling selection that resulted from the controlled pollination in 2010 of a single plant of the inventors' proprietary Leucanthemum seedling code ‘L814-1’ (unreleased and unpatented) as the female parent, using pollen from a single plant of the inventors' proprietary Leucanthemum seedling code ‘L819-23’ (unreleased and unpatented) as the male parent. The inventors selected ‘Real Charmer’ in 2011 based on the criteria of vigorous basal branching, upright habit and an attractive inflorescence consisting of cream-colored outer ray florets, yellow inner ray florets and dense arrangement of dark orange disc florets.
‘Real Charmer’ was first asexually propagated by the inventors in West Sussex, United Kingdom in 2011 using the method of vegetative division and subsequently by basal shoot cuttings. Since that time under careful observation ‘Real Charmer’ has been determined uniform, stable and true to type in subsequent generations of asexual propagation.